


First Impressions Last Forever

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't had a single nightmare for a month</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions Last Forever

He hasn't had a single nightmare for a month now and treats that as a sign he's finally adjusted to his new apartment and maybe to the city itself. It's far enough from South Ashfield to feel comfortable but not too far that his bank account stretches away to nothing. Eileen had been here long before him, leaving him long messages on his machine about places he should go see and people she met through her job and she was waiting for him to move out, now that he was sure she was safe.

It's been four months now, since he started his attempt at a new life all over again. He's found new places to run, built new contacts for work, taken hundreds of pictures of buildings and the park not too far from his apartment complex. He's starting to find his center again.

A routine establishes itself fairly quickly once he learns the layout of his neighborhood, the bus schedules, where he can afford to walk to. When he finishes his errands up early he likes to explore areas he hasn't seen before.

Today he has an hour to kill until his bus arrives. Deciding to wander through a shop around the corner, his attention is on the thin sheets of photographs lining the owner's wall when his shoulder accidentally brushes against someone as he was passing by. When his head turns to look over, his apology dies on his lips when he sees the man looking back at him. It's his eyes, while they're bright and dual colored ( _heterochromic?_ ) and pretty, a pretty feature almost out of place with such a masculine face, it isn't that. There's something broken in them, broken and dying and he feels an odd wave of kinship wash over him.

It occurs to Henry he's run over the time it's okay to stare at a man you don't know without it being weird and his throat loosens up finally, a soft sorry escaping his lips.

He looks faintly amused, lips crooking up and brushes it off.

He finds out his name is Alex ( _Alexander?_ ) Shepherd and he has a deep laugh like gravel that turns his insides syrupy and warm.


End file.
